


A Gentle Snack

by Dromaka



Category: Deep Sea Prisoner - Fandom, Mogeko, funamusea
Genre: F/F, I don't really know what you expect, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Soft Vore, Vore, coiling, it's solsin vore, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dromaka/pseuds/Dromaka
Summary: Sin decides to swallow Sol whole.





	A Gentle Snack

The naga coiled around her angel softly, her scales brushing against the angel's skin, causing the Seraph to shudder with pleasure, gasping with pleasure as she looked up at her Mistress. Sin grinned down at her prey, coiling tighter as she leaned down towards her, her tongue flicking out briefly, smirking as the angel shuddered and blushed, leaning in close to whisper in her ear. "Don't worry my dear, this won't hurt a bit~" Sin pulled back, shifting her coils around Sol, lifting her, before gently kissing her. The Seraph looked up, gasping as she saw the demon open their maw impossibly wide, shuddering as the demon slowly decided upon her, taking her into her mouth. The angel blushed and closed her eyes as she was swallowed, shuddering as she felt Sin's tongue brushing againt her, her wings brushing against her teeth, before she began to slide down the demon's throat, gasping as she felt it shudder around her, pushing her further and further down.

She soon arrived within Sin's stomach, and cautiously opened her eyes. It was dark in here, and what little light she saw was tinted red. She felt the demon's walls shudder around her as she shifted, the muscle pressing against her from all sides. And yet, despite this, she wasn't scared. This was where she belonged. She was safe.


End file.
